ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Disney Channel Celebration Parade (Remember the Magic Parade reboot)
The Remember the Magic Parade was one of the outstanding parades since Walt Disney World's 25th Anniversary. Since, it could replace Festival of Fantasy and be rebooted as a different version for the resort's 50th anniversary with Tokyo Disneyland-styled floats based on various Disney films. Units * Disney Channel Ready for Action!: A hybrid of The Jungle Safari and finale floats from Tokyo Disneyland's Jubilation! carrying Phineas and Ferb, Agent P, Peter Pan, Alice, The Mad Hatter, The White Rabbit, Tweedle Dee, and TweedleDum, and Moana. * Princess Ball: The first unit is a princess palace and garden float with Cinderella and Prince Charming, Snow White and her Prince, Aurora and Phillip, and Belle and the Beast, Tiana and Naveen, and Louis. Animatronic versions of Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, and Chip appear on the food tower consisting of a cake and vegetables. * The Little Mermaid: Based on the remake version. * ''Aladdin ''(2019 version): This float resembles the one in the original version which was reused from Aladdin's Royal Caravan but updated with the Genie and a palace with Aladdin and Jasmine on it similar to that of Tokyo Disneyland Electrical Parade: Dreamlights. * The Lion King (2019 version): 'based on the remake version ''The Lion King ''and the TV series, ''Timon and Pumbaa. * ''Tangled'': Based on the film and TV series. * ''Frozen'' Family Festival Unit:' This is another crossover float with Anna, Elsa, Erling, Leonard, and Colisa on the ice palace with a bell under the balcony roof. Arendelle citizens and bakers dance in front and behind it while two other bakers bring a buffet and the others walk beside the automatic running table with a chocolate fondue in the middle. * 'Fiesta Festiva!: Themed to Elena of Avalo''r and ''Coco hosted by Panchito, Jose, and Elena. * '''Big Hero 6 to the Rescue * Mickey's Magical Premiere: 'The unit is hybrid of a movie plex and TV studio with a giant camera in the middle and is run and hosted by the couple who started it all, Mickey and Minnie, joined by Goofy, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Pluto, Chip and Dale (Rescue Rangers), Clarabelle Cow, Horace Horsecollar, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, and Louie, Webby (in her 2017 variant), Launchpad McQuack, Ludwig von Drake, Clara Cluck, Darkwing Duck, Max Goof, Roger Rabbit, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Eeyore, Piglet, Rabbit, Darby, Stitch, Baloo (''TaleSpin), Louie Lamount (TaleSpin), Rebecca Cunningham, Kit Cloudkicker, Don Karnage, Sora, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, Goliath (Gargoyles), Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, Pocahontas, Mary Poppins, Bert, the Penguin Waiters, Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket, Geppetto, and The Incredibles (as face characters). Show stops The Little Mermaid section involves Sebastian encouraging guests into conga dancing to "Under the Sea". The Aladdin part remains the same show mode but with a hip-hop remix. Volunteers join Rapunzel and Flynn into doing the "Kingdom Dance" around the Tangled unit. In the Princess and the Frog unit, Tiana, Naveen, and Louis give volunteers an opportunity to dance with them while singing in the band but also get to borrow tambourines. In the Frozen Family Festival section, Anna, Elsa, and Leonard welcome volunteers to their party then Olaf counts down from three to one. Once the party starts, the volunteers bring plates to the table and then salads and baked goods such as fruitcakes, krumkakes, kransekakes, frystekakes, rabarbrakakes, cookies, pies, cupcakes, and bread loaves as Anna, Elsa, Leonard, and Erling sing "Bring in Traditions" in tune to "Ring in the Season" before Leonard rings the bell. At the close of "When You Wish Upon a Star", Elsa, Erling, and Leonard release snowflakes (confetti) and while bakers release ground cinamon. Opening announcement '''Announcer: (using D.U.D.E.'s 1992-1993 voice) Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, today we celebrate many years of dreams come true at Walt Disney World's Magic Kingdom. In honor of our past viewers and in grateful appreciation to those who watched their favorite TV shows and films so many times, we proudly dedicate this - our Disney Channel Celebration parade to you. And, for the first time in forever, we give fans the opportunity to join in the Disney cast and star along with them in an magical moment of a Disney scene. Now come with us, everyone, and be part of Disney Channel. Come meet the long-haired princess whose TV show involves learning a lot before accepting one's destiny, the Latina heroine whose spectacular wish is to become queen, and the TV show where the two sisters who share and discover true love. Come celebrate again, all the excitement and fun, the laughter and delight that is so much a part of our tradition here at Walt Disney World's Magic Kingdom. Come with us. Child soloist: (sings) When you wish upon a star... Announcer: Come and experience the magic of Disney Channel... Voice cast * Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse * Rachel Hirschfeld as Minnie Mouse * Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck * Bill Farmer as Goofy, Pluto, and Horace Horsecollar * Carlos Alazraqui as Panchito Pistoles * Rob Paulsen as Jose Carioca * Samuel E. Wright (archival recordings) as Sebastian * Dan Castellaneta (archival recordings) as the Genie * Kevin Schon as Timon * Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa * Ginnifer Goodwin as Judy Hopps * Jason Bateman as Nick Wilde * Mandy Moore as Rapunzel * Zacvhary Levi as Flynn Rider * Ruth Connell as Merida * April Winchell as Clarabelle Cow * K-La Rivera as Anna * Liz Callaway as Elsa * Kelsey Grammer as Leonard * Jonathan Dokuchitz as Erling * Josh Peck as Olaf * Auli'i Cravalho as Moana * Dwayne Johnson as Maui * ??? as the Announcer (50th anniversary version only) * ??? as the Announcer (Disney Channel Celebration version only) Category:Walt Disney World Resort Category:Disney Channel Category:The Disney Channel (USA) Category:Parades